Do You Hear Me?
by l0chn3ss
Summary: SoMa- Maka falls into a comatose state and Soul bears the pain and weight on his shoulders. She's been like this for at least a year and Stein decides that there's no hope with the situation. Soul holds her hand and sings her a song or two before she leaves this world forever. Songs: More Than This (tweaked) You Are My Sunshine


The song is from One Direction because I happen to be listening; More Than This; lyrics have been tweaked with + You are my sunshine which will appear later on.

* * *

He sat alone in Stein's room of hospital beds, the smell of antiseptics masked any other scent and the cold steel walls seemed to be closing in on him. Ah, but he wasn't really alone... was he? His partner was still here with him, but she was laying in the middle of a sea of white cotton, lost in a peaceful storm.

It'd been exactly a year since she fell and never woke up. He was still shaken from the sight that he could never run from. She'd thrown him into a tree and proceeded to fight her way out of a dog pile of twenty kishin. Twenty mature and blood thirsty kishin. Her wavelength was brought down to a murmur and he could almost see her soul slipping away.

He had been too weak, too damaged to help her. Their claws were poisonous and slashed deep into his metal when they danced under the red moonlight. They'd taken down at least seven, until his blade started to drip with blood.

She'd been rescued by Kilik and Liz, who noticed the shine of Soul's scythe arm from a mile away. They shot the Kishins from afar, something that Soul couldn't do, and they carried her limp body to Stein, something else that Soul was too weak to do.

The doc drew out the poison and gave her a full body blood transfusion, but that wasn't enough to save her from an endless slumber. He insisted that she stayed in his care, because he didn't trust the regular hospitals, and this was true. Maka was safest here, where Stein could provide her with the best and where Marie could give her utmost care... Something Soul couldn't do.

They had contacted him a week ago, first to ask him to remember to bring home his tupper ware from the week before and second to come to the house for dinner. He'd already been drained but Marie's broken sniffles convinced him.

When he arrived, Spirit was already there. He was thinner, and the dark circles under his eyes added ten years to his age. Not that Soul should be judging. Spirit acknowledged him with a slight nod and made room on the stitch patterned sofa. It seemed like they managed to reach a strange friendship from the... the loss... no... the condition of their most precious person.

Stein came into the room first, reeking of smoke. He was a professional and a sadist, but he spoke to them both like a friend.

Spirit was the first to break out of his shock. He looked to Soul, searching for some form of denial or acceptance, but Soul sat still. The father threw himself at Stein's feet after finding no sign of help from the younger one, but Stein did nothing, except light another cigarette.

After what seemed to be an hour of standing in the eye of a hurricane, Soul slowly stood up, and walked to Maka who laid on the second floor, where the most light could reach her. It was like climbing the tallest tower to save the sleeping beauty from her castle, but the dragon that hoarded her was immortal.

He fell to his knees, and brushed her pale lips with his.

He wasn't the one for Sleeping Beauty.

A week later, Soul was still by her side. Marie had pulled a chair beside Maka's side and he made residence on that seat, telling stories about their old adventures and their silly domestic tales.

It was the anniversary of the last time Soul had failed her, and within the hour, Stein would take her off life support.

He gave her hand a squeeze, smiling at the lack of gloves and the lack of a response. The hour they had left wasn't enough time to finish their story, and it wasn't enough time to finish living it. It'd been a week since he'd spilled tears for her, but he'd been too shaken to do anything but remember when she was still full of life.

**I'm broken... do you hear me?**  
**I'm blinded, because you're everything I see,**  
**I'm dancing alone, I'm praying,**  
**That your heart will just turn around.**

She used to love to dance on his toes. She was clumsy yet full of grace. She was like a walking contradiction. They decided that whenever they danced in their living room, she would be able to follow if she stood on his toes.

**And as I walk up to your door,**  
**My head turns to face the floor,**  
**'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,**

He was sorry. After an argument, he'd never been the one who apologized first if she escaped to her room before he had the chance. It was too nerve racking, too heartbreaking, to see her curled on her bed, sobbing her eyes out, the first and only time he followed her back to her room. No, he would let her come to him when she was ready. But, this time, she wasn't coming out from behind her locked doors.

**If I open my arms and hold you close tonight,**  
**It'd just feel so right,**  
**'Cause I can't love you more than this,**  
**When he laid you down,**  
**I might just die inside,**  
**It just don't feel right,**  
**'Cause I can love you more than this,**  
**Can love you more than this**

When Kilik carried her to Stein, Soul was in the arms of Liz in his scythe form, too weak to be carried another way. Does that mean hes compatible with Liz? Does that mean she has meister blood? They both didn't care, their only concern was Maka. She'd lost a lot of blood on the way there but they had been in walking distance, and by walking distance, he meant they could walk there. Liz felt him slipping in and out of his black blood craze, in when he couldn't handle the pain, and out when he told himself that Maka needed him.

**If I'm louder, would you hear me?**  
**Would you lay down**  
**In my arms and rescue me?**  
**'Cause we are the same**  
**You saved me,**  
**But if you leave I'll be gone again.**

She was his happiness and his nightmare and his life. She was there from the beginning of his new life and he'd wanted her to be there even after his end. She shared his ups and was the cause of his downs. Not even this day could change that.

**I see you there on the street,**  
**Always here and I get weak,**  
**My body fails, I'm on my knees**  
**Praying.**

Her future and his were intertwined. If she was gone, his future was gone as well. Her still, lifeless hand was still in his as he pressed it against his cheek, catching his tears between her fingers. His soul reached to envelope hers and they beat together in resonance, even if she didn't send her wave length back to him.

He had only thirty more minutes until Stein came for him. There wasn't anything he could do... not anymore. He closed his eyes and all he saw was darkness.

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**  
**You make me happy when skies are grey**  
**You never know, dear, how much I love you**  
**Please don't take my sunshine away **

**The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping**  
**I dreamt I held you in my arms**  
**When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**  
**So I hung my head, and I cried**

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**  
**You make me happy when skies are grey**  
**You never know, dear, how much I love you**  
**Please don't take my sunshine away**

**I'll always love you and make you happy**  
**If you will only say the same**  
**But if you leave me to love another,**  
**You'll regret it all one day**

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**  
**You make me happy when skies are grey**  
**You never know, dear, how much I love you**  
**Please don't take my sunshine away**

He felt his fingers wipe away his tears. He reached for the other side of his face, but again, his fingers beat him before he could reach them. No- they weren't his fingers. They were...

"Maka?"

"_**P-please don't take my sunshine away**_... Soul...? Good morning..."

* * *

Prompt: Person B sitting next to a comatose Person A, finally agreeing to say goodbye after an incredibly long time of suffering. For the last time, Person B holds A's hand and sings softly to them. About halfway through the song, Person A's hand squeezes back.

A small gift to grigori-girl, hope you enjoyed~  
Also a present to lucidrush because he's my partner in crime.


End file.
